Saijōkyū Paradox
Saijōkyū Paradox (最上級ぱらどっくす, The Biggest Paradox) is the title track of Wa-Suta’s 4th single. It is also featured in their 2nd album, Paradox World. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Saijōkyū paradokkusu kinryoku jōjō eiyō ippai Saijōkyū paradokkusu Zenjinrui kyōtsū no Sore wa kantan kotae wa "doryoku" Pupipapi papapapapan Pupipapi rararararan PuriPuri LOVE PuriPara! |-| Kanji= 最上級ぱらどっくす 右も左もわかんあくって　ショボボン凹んでも 青い空を　走るるる　筋力上々 パパもママもお兄ちゃんも　虹目指し歩いて 苦手なピーマン　たべれたた　栄養いっぱい 笑顔もコーデも研究 編み込みカワにゃわマカロン 「ねぇねぇ久しぶり！」 「えっ！？めっっっちゃユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツが一つあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 全人類共通の魔法教えるね それは簡単　答えは　「努力」 ぷぴぱぴ　パパパパパン ぷぴぱぴ　ラララララン プリプリ　LOVE　プリパラ！ |-| English= The biggest paradox I’m so down because I don’t know what to do But I have the power to fly through the blue sky My dad, mom and big brother all shot for the rainbow They could eat the sweet green peppers that they didn’t like, so nutritious Researching smiles and fashion Braid cute Nyawa macaroon “Hey! Long time no see!” “Wow! You look soooo dreamy cute!” There must be a secret behind KAWAII The biggest paradox Don’t worry Just believe in yourself Let me tell you the magic spell for all humankind That’s simple. The answer is “work hard” PUPIPAPI PAPAPAPAPAN PUPIPAPI LALALALALAN PURIPURI LOVE PURIPARA! Full Lyrics Rōmaji= Saijōkyū paradokkusu kinryoku jōjō eiyō ippai Saijōkyū paradokkusu Saijōkyū paradokkusu Pupipa dandan kirameku miryoku Hibi zenmondō Saijōkyū paradokkusu Saijōkyū paradokkusu Chikakute tōi getsuyō to doyō Saijōkyū paradokkusu Zenjinrui kyōtsū no Sore wa kantan kotae wa "doryoku" Pupipapi papapapapan Pupipapi rararararan PuriPuri LOVE PuriPara! |-| Kanji= 最上級ぱらどっくす 右も左もわかんなくって　ショボボン凹んでも 青い空を　走るるる筋力上々 パパもママもお兄ちゃんも　虹目指し歩いて 苦手なピーマン　たべれたた栄養いっぱい 笑顔もコーデも研究 編み込みカワにゃわマカロン 「ねぇねぇ久しぶり！」 「えっ！？めっっっちゃユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツが一つあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 最上級ぱらどっくす　魔法教えるね ぷぴぱ　だんだんきらめく魅力 好きも嫌いも同じなんてグランマは嘘つき イヤよイヤよ　Love Love　ん？ 日々禅問答 ピッツァ喰っちゃ寝ちゃえば　will be　ブゥー シュビドゥビスリムにゃマラソン 「え？えっ？！ユメりすぎぃ！」 「ちょっ！！もぉ～っっとユメかわになったね！」 きっとKAWAII裏にはヒミツがひとつあるんだ 最上級ぱらどっくす　あべこべな 世界を楽しめればいい 最上級ぱらどっくす　不思議見つけちゃう 近くて遠い　月曜と土曜 最上級ぱらどっくす　しあわせは 涙が溢れたオアシス 最上級ぱらどっくす　探してるモノは 見えないものかも 最上級ぱらどっくす　気にせずに 自分を信じれればいい 全人類共通の魔法教えるね それは簡単　答えは「努力」 ぷぴぱぴ　パパパパパン ぷぴぱぴ　ラララララン プリプリ　LOVE　プリパラ！ |-| English= The biggest paradox I’m so down because I don’t know what to do But I have the power to fly through the blue sky My dad, mom and big brother all shot for the rainbow They could eat the sweet green peppers that they didn’t like, so nutritious Researching smiles and fashion Braid cute Nyawa macaroon “Hey! Long time no see!” “Wow! You look soooo dreamy cute!” There must be a secret behind KAWAII The biggest paradox Don’t worry Just believe in yourself The biggest paradox Let me tell you the magic spell PUPIPA Your charm shines more Love and hate are the same? Grandma didn’t tell the truth No, no Love love What? Pointless questions everyday Sleeping right after pizza makes you boo Shubidubi slim Nya marathon “What? What? You are too dreamy!” “Wow! You became soooo dreamy cute!” There must be a secret behind KAWAII The biggest paradox Let’s enjoy the world of opposites The biggest paradox Let’s find the mystery Between Monday and Saturday, they’re close and far The biggest paradox Happiness is an oasis of tears The biggest paradox What I’m looking for might be invisible The biggest paradox Don’t worry Just believe in yourself Let me tell you the magic spell for all humankind That’s simple. The answer is “work hard” PUPIPAPI PAPAPAPAPAN PUPIPAPI LALALALALAN PURIPURI LOVE PURIPARA! Category:Title Track Category:Saijōkyū Paradox Category:Paradox World Category:WELCOME TO DREAM